onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gedatsu
, Sky Punk (FUNimation) | jva = Masaya Takatsuka | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Bob Carter | birth = August 10th }} , the third priest, used to punish criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp under the command of Enel. He now owns a Hot Spring Resort. Appearance Gedatsu is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has a particular hairstyle, with rasta-styled tufts pointing upwards. On his back, there are the standard wings of the Skypiea people. He wears a purple jacket with matching pants, gloves and shoes (which have Milky Dials installed in them, allowing the priest to fly). Under his jacket, he wears a pink shirt, and has a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist, with a red circle in his centre, resembling the Japanese flag. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (in the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These odd habits of forgetfulness and clumsiness leads to Gedatsu being regarded as incompetent, which greatly hindered his overall performance in his own Ordeal, resulting in it having the highest chance of survival (if not, he would have a 10 times better performance). These habits include: * Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. * Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth. * Temporarily forgetting to breathe. * Incorrectly crossing his arms (he does not have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. * When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. * Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. * Entering a house through the window instead of the door. * Crouching beside a drum that he is supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. * Forgetting to blink. * Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. * Sticking some food into his ear instead of his mouth. * Facing the wrong way from everyone else. Despite his strange habits, he is still very serious, ruthless and confident. He also did not seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame. Relationships He wasn't good friends with Shura, Ohm and Satori, as between them there is a type of competition that consists of who kills the criminal first, aiming to know who is stronger. He also did not have a good relationship with the Enforcer who always accompanied and informed him of his weird habits. Upon his Exile from Skypeia and into the Earth, Gedatsu became more sociable and befriended Goro, even helping him construct a hot springs resort. Abilities and Powers Gedatsu uses Dials hidden on his body to aid him in fighting his opponent in the Ordeal of Swamp. He also has Milky Dials in his shoes that allow him to fly. His ordeal overall has a 50% chance of survival, due to his incompetence (otherwise, the chance of survival would be 5%). Furthermore, the Dials that he employs can function outside of Skypeia and into surface ground level, which proved advantageous for him after he crash landed right into Alabasta after the Skypeia Arc Mantra Gedatsu has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, but in the sky islands, it is known as "Mantra". With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. Attacks * Swamp Cloud Burger (沼雲バーガー, Numagumo Bāgā): Using two special Dials hidden in his sleeves, Gedatsu creates a big blob of swamp cloud and throws it at his opponent trying to capture them inside. If the cloud hits the head of his opponent he would not be able to breathe as it has the properties of a swamp and the density of a cloud. As the cloud is not solid, it is impossible to remove. * Jet Punch (ジェットパンチ, Jetto Panchi): Gedatsu activates one of the extinct Jet Dial on his elbows to throw a punch so fast that he disappears. He dislikes using this technique however because activating the Jet Dial tears his clothing (particularly the part of his sleeves around the elbows). This punch is very powerful, even when Chopper used his Guard Point he was still hurt by this technique. History In Service of Enel Gedatsu was first seen when he met up with the other priests. Later on, after the start of the survival game, he confronted Chopper, though he was unable to see due to having his eyes rolled up into his head. Gedatsu, however, believed that Chopper could turn invisible. When he tried to announce that he was one of the priests, he did not speak loudly enough to be audible. This resulted in Chopper thinking that he was an idiot. While he was explaining how he had planted Swamp-cloud traps in his territory, he ended up almost sinking into one of them and, much to Chopper's amazement, flew out using a milky dial. Shortly after that, Gedatsu sent a 'Swamp cloud burger' towards his ally demonstrating to Chopper how this technique made it impossible for the victim to escape once hit, as the more the victim moves, the deeper into the cloud they go. When Gedatsu tried to do the same to Chopper, Chopper ran away and then tried to save a sheep from dying within the swamp cloud. Gedatsu, angered the sheep by making jokes about its situation, resulting in the sheep attempting to fight alongside Chopper. However, before the sheep could even attack, Gedatsu sent it flying using his Jet Dial enhanced punch, which shocked Chopper enough to run away. Chopper stopped when he realized that he might fall into a swamp cloud and decided to eat a Rumble Ball and to jump away instead. Gedatsu soon caught up and attacked but Chopper was able to defend himself better with his extra transformations. When he was analysing the Priests weak point using Brain Point, Gedatsu injured Chopper heavily but Chopper still managed to discover Gedatsu's weak point, the dials on his feet. Chopper managed to get one of Gedatsu's dials off, despite his bad injuries. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoes had been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this opening to hit him with his strongest attack grounding Gedatsu. To Chopper's fortune he landed in one of his own swamp-traps. Attempting to escape as last time, he activated his Milky Dial shoe; but as he was upside down he simply flew downward to the Blue Sea. Accidental Blue-Sea Life After being defeated, he falls from the sky falling to a land with holes called Ukkari Hot-Spring Island. He then meets Goro, an old man living on that island. Gedatsu lives with him and helps him build a hot spring island resort. After a lot of work, they find the Dirt Boss, and after Gedatsu defeats it, the Dirt Boss helps them to make tunnels. While digging, they find hot water, but the Forest Boss finds about that, and Gedatsu defeats him as well. One of the tunnels leads to Alabasta, and it is revealed that Goro is actually Kohza's uncle. As they come back to Ukkari Hot-Spring Island, the Forest Boss had already finished the resort. In the end, Gedatsu ended up working as a clerk there, much to his (eventual) shock, and due to this lucky incident, Gedatsu was the only priest not banished to a desert cloud after Enel's defeat. Major Battles * Gedatsu vs. Tony Tony Chopper * Gedatsu vs. Dirt Boss * Gedatsu vs. Forest Boss Translation and Dub Issues "Gedatsu" (解脱) is the Japanese word for Moksha, which in Hindu and Buddhist tradition is the liberation of the soul. Gedatsu's name was romanized as Gedatz in the 4Kids dubbed games One Piece: Grand Adventure and One Piece: Pirates Carnival for certain reasons. The broadcast versions of the FUNimation adaption also call Gedatsu as Gedatz, along with other 4Kids terms and names, in order to not cause a confusion for viewers. In the Viz Manga and uncut FUNimation dub however, Gedatsu's name remains the same. Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Gedatsu is ranked the 88th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 * He is the only one of the priests that does not wear any kind of eyewear. * He also is the only priest that fights in melee form. References Site Poll Favorite Priest? "Satori of the Forest" "Sky Rider Shura" "Sky Boss Gedatsu" "Sky Breeder Ohm" Site Navigation zh:空護衛長涅盤 Category:Male Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Former Antagonists